


bitches and sankes gossip chat and interrogation room

by shslprisoner



Series: the OFFICIAIlL CHat 4 REALL ultim8s ONLY and also hinata [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, anyways another chatfic bc im in hell, bc i always feel ripped off when i see smth new in a ship tag, but it only has like 3 lines in the fic, there are other ships but they r Unlisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslprisoner/pseuds/shslprisoner
Summary: freesha vaca doo: also gundham change your nameXx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX: for what purposefreesha vaca doo: i dont want to keep reading it. Thanks//amami makes a Grave Mistake: the chatfic





	bitches and sankes gossip chat and interrogation room

**Author's Note:**

> \- whats happenin its me, velvet, back at it again w a chatfic 
> 
> \- this time featuring my favourite green boy who isnt gonta! so i guess my second favourite green boy
> 
> \- therell prolly be more of these and im sorry
> 
> \- anyways canon sux and everyone is friends except tsumugi. 
> 
> \- uwu

Message log for **bitches and sankes gossip chat and interrogation room** at **[7:45]**

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** i misspelled snakes but its all good anyways

 

 **freesha vaca doo** added **Maki Roll, shark mouth, byakuya,** & **Ultimate Lesbian** to the chat.

 

 **shark mouth:** why am **i** here!!

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** i dont have your boyfriends discord

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** if you could add him thatd be great uwu

 

 **Maki Roll:** I can’t tell if that uwu was ironic or not.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** it was not!

 

 **byakuya:** i am neither a bitch nor a snake, please remove me.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** that is incorrect actually

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** yowch!!!

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** for a degenerate male, you certainly have a sharp wit, amami-kun!

 

 **shark mouth** added **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX** to the chat.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** thx souda UwU

 

 **freesha vaca doo** removed **shark mouth** from the chat.

 

 **freesha vaca doo** banned **shark mouth** from the chat.

 

 **byakuya:** absolutely merciless.

 

 **Maki Roll:** And I thought I was cold blooded.

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX:** what is this hell dimension

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** gundham! welcome to bitches and sankes gossip chat and interrogation room! i brought you here today for that sweet gossip

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** why is tenko in here? tenko has never gossiped once in her whole life

 

 **Maki Roll:**  I know this and I love you.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** thats the interrogation room part

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** tenko didnt kill him, sir, she swears

 

 **Maki Roll** : twas i who killed him

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX:** one of my underwordly status would never take part in the weaving of tales regarding the plebians of this plane

 

 **byakuya:** you sent a picture of yasuhiro and leon making out to the entire school

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX:** that was my consort

 

 **Maki Roll** : We all know Souda doesn’t have the nerve to do that

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** discourse

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** what is tenko being interrogated about again?? +:?

 

 **byakuya:** is that + the pinwheel you wear on the back of your head.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** its not a fucking pinwheel ok

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** miss chabashira, what is your relation to one himiko yumeno?

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** im in love with her

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** wow ok

 

 **byakuya:** this is not new news, amami.

 

 **Maki Roll:** We knew that

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** ya but r yall dating yet :///

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** >///<

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX:** i saw them at the exhibition last waning half moon. it is a common excursion for the enamoured.

 

 **byakuya:** excuse me the WHAT

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** he means the art show, last thursday.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** so what if tenko is!!! we r in love ok!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Maki Roll:** That’s valid.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** ok well now that thats out of the way

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** yall got gossip for me [eyes emoji]

 

 **togami:** please just use the emoji

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** absolutely not

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** also gundham change your name

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX:** for what purpose

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** i dont want to keep reading it. Thanks

 

 **Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX** changed their name to **Gayndham**

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** valid

 

 **byakuya:** valid

 

 **Maki Roll:** valid

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** valid

 

 **Gayndham:** i know

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** so judging by how souda added YOY when i said 2 add his boyfriend……..

 

 **Gayndham:** *you

 

 **Gayndham:** and your perception was correct. i and the sharp toothed prince have bonded enough to deem our alliance of the romantic sort.

 

 **byakuya:** “sharp toothed prince”

 

 **Gayndham:** you wish to mock me, foolish mortal? you may believe you are superior to i as your riches provide you the best the world has to offer, but when you leave this realm for the next, you will not be able to buy the living’s love. will you be remembered as a hero, or as an aristocratic wind bag filled with naught but contempt and an ego the size of the fortune you dishonestly stole from the common folk. have you ever stopped flapping your filthy mortal mouth to consider where your wealth came from? so please, go ahead, i beg of you, continue to mock me for my quirks. at least mine dont drive away everyone who comes near me aside from insane women who only love me for my reputation.

 

 **Maki Roll:** holy shit

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** discourse

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** its not discourse if togami doesnt have a reply

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** hes typing

 

 **Maki Roll:** This is taking so long

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** still typing

 

 **Gayndham:** what is your refute, togami, or do you admit defeat to GUNDHAM TANAKA, LORD OF DARKNESS!!!

 

 **Maki Roll:** What is he writing an essay

 

 **byakuya:** communist.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** UIGHFJBEWNDIJOWEFUGCJ

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** OH MY GDO

 

 **Gayndham:** maybe so.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Byakuya Togami, McCarthy era politician,

 

 **byakuya:** shut up

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** soudam? out. new rivals to lovers pairing. gunkuya

 

 **Gayndham:** isnt togami romantically invested in the fortuitous mouse

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** did you just call makoto a mouse

 

 **byakuya:** I AM NOT

 

 **Maki Roll:** These Five Images Proved Him Entirely Wrong… Just See What Happens Next!

 

 **Maki Roll:** lovestruckrichboy.png

 

 **Maki Roll:** stopstaringcreep.png

 

 **Maki Roll:** lookatthatblushlmao.png

 

 **byakuya:** what do i pay you to stop

 

 **Gayndham:** byakuyaeatsassPROOF1.png

 

 **byakuya:** THATS LITERALLY JUST A PICTURE OF ME LOOKING AT MAKOTO

 

 **Gayndham:** maybe so.

 

 **Maki Roll:** makotoisgay4richbitch.png

 

 **Maki Roll:** Shit. There goes my blackmail for makoto

 

 **byakuya:** excuse me

 

 **byakuya:** are you BLACKMAILING naegi with screenshots.

 

 **Maki Roll:** Well not anymore now that you’ve seen it!

 

 **byakuya:** dm me

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** well ok this isnt what i was expected after making this chat.

 

 **Gayndham:** seconded.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** i agree

 

 **Gayndham:** in other news, kiyotaka and his tall consort are throwing a celebration for the death of the most recent age year.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** oh ya new years party

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** who is kiyotake? +:?

 

 **Gayndham:** *kiyotaka

 

 **Gayndham:** the enforcer, a weapon of justice

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** its ishimaru

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** that hall monitor degenerate slug who keeps commandeering tenko for running in the halls!! +>:(

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** tenko is just trying to go to her classes!!

 

 **Gayndham:** he is not attempting to incur your wrath, fiery one. he is simply doing his job as a guardian and idol of justice for the high council

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** wow gundham when did you start defending ass monitor

 

 **Gayndham:** he monitors no ones ass i should have you know, mortal!

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** no ones except mondos >;3c

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** yeah

 

 **Gayndham:** yeah

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** thats facts

 

 **Gayndham:** new topic

 

 **Gayndham:** chiakane: heated or nay?

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** hot or not

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** hot

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** hot

 

 **Gayndham:** nay!

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** ur right sonkane is better +:(

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** gundhams been typing for a while huh

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** oh no he stopped

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** gundham are you ok

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** _@Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX_

 

 **Ultimate Lesbain:** _@Xx_Overlord_of_Ice_xX_

 

**Gayndham:**

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** VALID!!!!!!!!

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** VALID

 

 **Gayndham:** i, being merciful and considerate, had to ask the dark ladies before i told you.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** i should ask them about a double date sometime!! +XD

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** SO YOU FINALLY ADMIT YOURE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YUMENO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Ultimate Lesbain:** i never said that

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** ,’:/

 

 **Gayndham:** ‘,:/[]==

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** FINE I ADMIT IT!!!!!!

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** are you happy

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** yes

 

 **Gayndham:** i hope you find joy in this alliance! may your union be ablessēd by the dark gods to fall not afoul!

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** thank you gundham +:)

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** youre the only male i trust +:)))))

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** v~v

 

 **Gayndham:** you have my thanks?

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** anyways time to turn this investigation around +:]

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** so. Amami-kun.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** shit

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** the anthropologist, huh?

 

 **Gayndham:** ah yes. amami. i have been meaning to query you about that foul enchanter i see you affiliating with on occasion.

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** what do you have to say for yourslef.. +>:(

 

 **Gayndham:** yourslef

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** yourslef

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** YOURE NOT OUT FROM UNDER SCRUTINY BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** shit

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** i see you staring at that degenerate AAAALL the time in class. dont try to deny it.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** guess ill die

 

 **Gayndham:** plant man give me the surreal and unimaginable powers of one who administrates

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** why

 

 **Gayndham:** role colours

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** fine

 

 **Gayndham** added **KEHEHEHEHEHE** to the chat.

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** bitch

 

 **KEHEHEHEHEHE:** Ah! Amami-kun! How nice to see you!

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** ahaha! hii korekiyo!!!!~~

 

 **Gayndham** removed **KEHEHEHEHEHE** from the chat.

 

 **Gayndham:** you are

 

 **Gayndham:** how do you mortals say it

 

 **Gayndham:** whipped

 

 **Ultimate Lesbian:** WHIPPED

 

 **freesha vaca doo:** just die already

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- thx for reading 
> 
> \- i was so tempted to give gundham the name gay gundham. i couldve done it. im showing restraint
> 
> \- OH happy new years i suppose. good riddance @ 2017
> 
> \- find me on twitter @shslprisoner & tumblr @gaygundham for more bad dr content
> 
> \- [1/18/18] edit made so i could do some Joke in the next installment
> 
> \- remember to live, commence, and subscript


End file.
